Craterites
The Craterites 'are an army of robotic foot solders that serves as the primary antagonists of the episode "The Craterite Invasion". Character History In Space These hologram fighting machines were a part of the Astro Megaship Training Simulation Software to help the Rangers train, while the Blue and Yellow Rangers were training, lightning from a storm hit the Astro Megaship and they were set free. They went to Earth and disguised themselves as people, the Rangers went down to find them, meanwhile a young boy name Patrick saw a Craterite at next door and many others, and tried to warn the Officer Hemming, but he saw that he too was a Craterite through a police car mirror which cause him to run in fear, the Rangers still had no clue were they are, until they went to a construction site and the Yellow Ranger notches two of the same construction worker, they battled the Craterites in the construction site and at a beach, but more of them still keeped coming, while this was happening, a Crater with a black colored head, gloves and boots ('The Craterite Leader) was ordering them to go after the Power Rangers. The Rangers helped Patrick and saw Officer Hemming, but they ran after they saw it was a Craterite (who after seeing them, alerts the other Craterite), after bringing Patrick back to his mother, both the Red and Pink Rangers tried to battle the Crateries themselves in a forest, but they were out match, especially when the Craterite Leader came along and attack the Rangers with his shear power, he was about to make the final strike on the Rangers, but luckily the Black, Blue and Yellow Rangers came to the rescue and the Red Ranger fired the Spiral Saber at both the Craterites and their leader, but they weren't finish yet, all of the Craterites gathered around the leader and combined to form a large Craterite-like monster called: The Craterite Conglomerate. The Rangers form the Astro Megazord to battle this massive behemoth, every time they made a hole in this monster, it fills in back up, but they managed to destroy the Craterite Conglomerate and send the Craterites back to the Simudeck by firing the Astro Megazord Blaster at the leader located on it's chest. The Craterite Conglomerate later appeared in Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd's army. Lightspeed Rescue The Craterite Conglomerate was among the monsters seen in the Shadow World. Personality The Craterites: 'The Craterites are mindless robotic foot solders that only speck in beeps and mourns. '''The Craterite Leader: '''The Craterite Leader also can only talk in beeps and mourns as well, but judging by his actions, he is shown to be commanding and filled with pride. '''The Craterite Conglomerie: '''The Craterite Conglomerite is similar to the leader, only specking in beeps and mouns, but filled with pride. Powers and Abilities The Craterite Leader *'Strength: The Craterite Leader is the strongest Craterite being that he is the "leader". *'Fireballs:' The Craterite leader can shoot fireballs in rapid succession from his hands. *'Telekinesis:' The Craterite leader can pull his enemies towards him with his force. *'Electrocution Touch:' The Craterite leader can zap his enemies with pink lighting on contact. The Craterites *'Strength:' The Craterites are surprisingly strong in terms of strength, powerful enough to open up steel doors. *'Extraordinarily Leaper:' The Craterites can leap in incredible distance. *'Human Disguised:' The Craterites can disguise themselves as earth humans, their real forms can only be seen through a mirror. *'Combined:' When told by their leader, all of the Craterites will gather around their leader and combine to form a massive Craterite-like monster called The Craterite Conglomerate. Arsenal *'Dagger Blades:' The Craterites carry small blade-like daggers for combat. The Craterite Conglomerate *'Strength:' The Craterite Conglomerate is one of the stronger monsters. *'Regeneration:' The Craterite Conglomerate can fill in new parts if destroyed. *'Extraordinarily Leaper:' Like the Craterires before hand, the Craterite Conglomerate can leap at in incredible distance. Arsenal * Clawed Hands: While lacking a weapon of some sort, the Craterite Conglomerate has clawed hands for combat. Notes * The Craterite Conglomerate is the first monster in Power Rangers history to be a monster made entire out of foot solders. The Vivizords would later become the second, occurring regularly. *The Craterites are actually the Enemy Foot Soldiers of Denji Sentai Megaranger. The episode that introduced the Craterites uses footage from several Megaranger episodes. The simu-deck fight is from episode 1. Footage of the disguised Craterites, the Craterite Leader giving a speech, the forest fight, and the Megazord fight are from episode 14. Footage of Craterites parachuting into the city is from episode 19. The fight outside the warehouse is from episode 25. Lastly, the fight at the beach is from episode 27. *The Craterites are the first and (so far) only Enemy Foot Soldiers used solely by a team of Rangers (though only for training purposes). **In Power Rangers S.P.D. Krybots were used by the Rangers, but only in one episode and were primarily Emperor Gruumm's soldiers. *The Craterite action figure came with a toy of Bibidebi, a Megaranger villain who was never adapted for Power Rangers in Space. He's known as "Hyprus" on the packaging. See Also Category:PR Foot Soldiers Category:In Space Category:In Space Monsters Category:PR Monsters with a Human Form